The Box Of Agatha
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: Willow Blume is a A.S.I.T. Advanced Spy In Training. Her and her team are seperated to search for a stolen antique; The Box Of Agatha, and Willow is sent to Japan. Need I say more? What surprises await and what will she do when villian D'artagnan appears?
1. The Box Of Agatha

"Concentrate, Blume!" My karate teacher snarled impatiently. I'd been at this for six hours straight. No breaks. Talk about working someone to death. My Karate teacher, Wayne, wasn't too happy. I'd let my mind wander all day. Why shouldn't I be distracted? The director _himself _was requesting _my _prescence for an important meeting this afternoon! How exciting is that? After all my hard work I was finally going to get into the big leauges! Or, at least, I _think _that's what the meeting was about. He wouldn't contact me for something silly and pointless. The director was looked up to greatly. What an idol he is!

"Sorry," I muttered breathlessly. But I didn't stop. I never stop. I'd been doing the same thing all day. I was currently running one lap around our _huge _track outside. To top that, it was breezing like crazy and my burgandy hair kept whipping my face. The wind was stinging my eyes and my breath was leaving me in gasps.

I thought I heard Wayne mutter "ignorant..." but ignored it. I was hyped up for that meeting. Then, something came to me and I stopped running halfway around the stack on my eighteenth lap.

"Wait a minute!" I gasped. Oh, no. The Director couldn't be requesting me because of _that_, could he? Oh, no.

That day came back to me in a rush as I remembered what he might want to discuss with me about.

_Flashback_

_Flames licked the crumbling house as I ran through helplessly. I heard the baby's crying, but it was as if it were only an echo of a baby outside. Where was that damned toddler!? With my hand over my mouth to block out smoke I hustled around the livingroom. I heard the wails and turned this way and that. _

"_Charlotte!" I remembered what her mother had called her and tried that. "Charlotte! Can you hear me?" _

_I heard a small whimper nearby and hope aroused in my chest. _

"_Mommy?" The small voice cried croakily. _

"_No, but I'm trying to help you get out safely!" I frantically searched around me. "Where are you, sweetheart? I need you to hurry and help me out here!" _

"_Over here," She moaned. It came from behind me, so I spun and begun digging. I soon came across a thin, limp body lying under a piece of fallen ceiling. _

"_Oh, God!" I cried, staring down at her lifeless form. I scooped her up and ran through the house. I didn't panic, but hurried, nontheless. I burst out of the already crooked door and out into the yard of the house. My vision was blurring, and I couldn't see straight. But I'd gotten her out. That was all that mattered. _

"_Whitney!" I heard my teammate's voices call; I felt them shaking my shoulders, tugging me along. I stopped, heading toward the sobbing mother. She saw me and sobbed harder, in happiness that her child was retrieved and sorrow at her fate. She carefully lifted her daughter from my arms. _

"_Ma'am," I began, sounding choked. "She needs to go to a hospital. Quick. There was a lot of smoke in that building- definitely not good for her small lungs." _

_The woman nodded, looking at my quivering form with concern. I felt someone lift me off my feet and carry me bridal style. I was placed on a cot, but sat up. Hands tried to restrain me, but I pushed up harder. _

"_No... no hosp'l." I mumbled. "I... I'm fine... The child... has to be treated..." My eyes shut and I fell back exhaustedly. Why was I so tired? _

_I'm... So... So... Tired.... What's... going on...? _

_I sank into unconsciousness while me teammates rushed me to a hospital. _

_End Flashback_

"_BLUME!_" A voice right next to my ear screeched. I jumped about five feet in the air.

"Whoa!" I fell on my butt pathetically and glared up at Wayne. "Dude- what the hell?!"

"Was I not clear when I said 'concentrate'?" He grumbled, obviously trying to calm himself down. I looked around and grimaced. I was still in the middle of my sixth lap. Oops.

"Sorry, I'll finish this one but then I've got to go to the Director's office."

Wayne's eyes grew large. "The Director requested _you_?" He asked incredously.

_Compliment? Critisism? Hm... _

"Oh, wait. What'd you do this time, Blume?" He stared at me accusingly.

"I saved a toddler from a burning building. Sorry- but I didn't know that was a crime!"

"Hey- no backtalking. Watch it."

I rolled my eyes when he looked back at the Spy Center and started running. I finished that half of the lap in no time; hurridly pulled sweat pants over my running shorts, and tugged a hoodie on. I ran through the crowd of people (of my fellow spies) shoving them out of my way if necessary.

I was about to enter my room when I heard my name being called.

"Willow! Willow! God damnit, Willow, wait up!"

I spun breathlessly and saw my four teammates rushing to my side. "What? I don't have a whole lot of time. I'm sweaty and smelly and I'm meeting the Director in thirty minutes! Freaking out here _and _on a schedule, if you can't see that already."

"We know, we know," one of my teammates, Kenji, breathed. "We're sorry- but we wanted to tell you he just requested us. The Director, I mean."

I paused, thinking about what he just said. "Why?"

My other teammate, Sharon, sighed. "Who knows what's going on in that man's head? We've got to get presentable!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you think I was going to my room? To take a nap? I was going to get ready!"

"Oh..." Sharon murmured, looking embarressed.

"I'll meet you guys by Meeting Room 501. Okay? Hurry up and go get ready." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Thanks Will!" Drake slapped my back. Next to him his twin, Blake, nodded helpfully. They leaned on my shoulders and kissed my cheeks, causing me to blush angrily.

"You guys are idiots," I muttered, walking into my room, still red-faced and hearing their teasing laughter outside my door. I waited until I was sure they were gone to rummage through my drawrs.

I pulled out a red graphic T-Shirt with a green T-Rex on it saying "Carnivore". Then I grabbed a pair of black bellbottom jeans and checkered converse. I hopped into the shower and jumped out hurridly. I glanced at the clock after I'd tossed the clothes I'd gotten on and gasped. Fifteen minutes! And Meeting Room 501 was on the other side of the building! Not good! I blowdried my hair and straightened it, not bothering to put any make-up on. I didn't even _own _make-up. I didn't really like the feeling of having powder and colored liquid on my face.

I burst out of my room and sprinted down the halls, turning sharply at corners and looking at each passing door as I got closer. I counted the side with all the odd numbers, considering 501 _was _an odd number.

_491, 493, 495, 497, 499, 501, 503, 505- wait a minute! _

I back tracked to Meeting Room 501 and knocked on the door softly before opening it slowly.

"Um, hey," I said sheepishly, seeing my team already there and the Director's chair facing opposite to me. "Sorry.... I got caught up with Wayne- um, I mean, Mr. McRee."

"No need to apologize," The Director's silky voice reached me as I sat in the empty chair between the twins. I grimaced.

"You," The Director continued smoothly, "are going to be sent on a solo mission. Each of you. The same objective, but in different locations. We are looking for D'artagnan. A French mastermind. You all remember Toussaint. Don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Toussaint was D'artagnan. D'artagnan was undercover here as a spy supervisorv for a week. In that short amount of time, he stole something. Do you remember what that something was?"

"Yes sir. The Box of Agatha."

"Correct," He replied simply. I frowned.

"Sir? What exactly _is _the Box of Agatha? I've heard rumors, but rumors are never the same. And most of the time not true."

"The Box of Agatha was the most prized possesion of Agatha Leneorard. Agatha conjoured up this school of spies. Haven't you wondered why this school is called 'Leneorard Boarding School'?"

"Boarding School of spies." I breathed under my breath. Thankfully, the Director didn't catch that.

"Agatha was the very first known spy. If there were any other spies around they certainly were not going to go public anytime soon."

"But- sir, the whole point of being a spy is to be discreet and undercover."

A low chuckle came from the Director. "And yet she still managed to be the top spy."

I raised my eyebrows. Holy macrol. She was able to stay discreet when known world-wide? How did she manage that?

"Sir, what does this have in common with the Box of Agatha? And D'artagnan?" Kenji asked, his voice laced with polite curiosity.

"Ah, yes," The Director cleared his throat. "D'artagnan was undercover here as a spy supervisor two months ago. But his goal was the Box of Agatha. Agatha died eleven years ago. She left behind only one posession. A box. This very box was in the middle of the empty room of Agatha's dorm here on campus. She had somehow gotten rid of everything she owned without a trace of evidence. The only thing in her room after she passed was that very box. A small note was resting on that box. Would you like to see the note?"

"Oh- yes sir!" I held my hand out as he turned his chair to allow me to see his face. He placed a small, withered, folded piece of paper in my open palm and I opened it carefully, my team crowding around me.

_My fellow spies, _

_I am sorry to say none of my posessions will go to anyone. I won't have any will. I cannot tell you where I hid my posessions, but you may try to solve that puzzle if you'd like. _

_This very box is the last thing you will see of me. Care for this box- it harbors a great secret. Whoever uncovers that secret –as hard as that may be- will gain my respect and the box. I must warn you, though, the mystery of this box is not one to be played with. You may find more about yourself than the secret along the way. The secret is not riches. No fame or fortune. You will see, but I will assure you it will only help gain what was once lost. _

_I am not so barbaric as to leave you with no lead or guess about this secret's answer. This is my only hint, may I warn you. _

_The neverending hallways are filled with historical figures. _

_Though the figures are long gone, they live in our midst in frames of gold that lead farther in than you'd think to expect. _

_With the help of a well-known group will you find the answer in the hall of the west wing. _

_Now, do not dilly-dally. _

_Best wishes, _

_Agatha Leneorard _

"That hint was... blunt." I commented. The Director raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"It's just so obvious... but I can't put my finger on what she's trying to get out."

"Exactly." The Director hummed quietly. "Agatha was smart. Smarter than the average human in general. I'm almost positive she will have set up a game for us. Or maybe more like a wolrd-wide maze."

"So what exactly do you want us to do, sir?" Sharon asked, obviously lost.

"I'm sending each of you off to different locations. You will have two weeks to do recon in your area before you meet up again. But... meet up with eachother at Willow's area."

"Where'll that be?" I asked, then added quickly, "Sir."

"Willow, you will be going to Japan, Asia."

I blinked. Whoa.

"Kenji, you will be going to Tunisa, Africa."

Kenji looked extremely excited. Tunisa was close to Italy!

"Sophia, you will be going to Venezuela, South America."

Sophia sighed. "But it's so hot there~!"

The Director smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of seperating you two." The Director nodded at the twins, who sighed in relief. "So you're both going to Sverige, Europe."

"Question," Blake raised his hand. The Director nodded at him. He continued. "Why those specific places, sir?"

"Those are where the most recent sightings of D'artagnan have been by our spies around the world." He turned to me. "The last sighting was in Japan."

"Do you think he's there, then?" I asked, not breaking his gaze.

"As a matter of fact," He smiled mysteriously. "I do."

Before any of us were able to retort, he stood and made a 'shoo'ing gesture with his hands. "Now, now, run along. You've got bags to pack. Oh- and your planes leave in an hour."

We were outta there quicker than lightning strikes.


	2. We're Going To Get Along Just Fine!

**Just a heads up:**

**Bold= English **

**But that's only used once here. There are two "Author's Tabs", "Author's Bookmarks", "Author's Notes" (whatever you call the little buggers) in here, too, though. **

**A/U's will be Bold and Underlined, like this header. ANYWHO! Enjoy~! **

* * *

"Wow, we're pathetic." Sophia commented as we all stood around akwardly. I laughed loudly.

"Yeah- but hey, we're undercover spies. Who can blame us for not knowing how to say a heartfelt reply?" I said in a normal volume voice. The twins and Sophia shushed me frantically.

"Are you insane?" Blake asked incredously.

"Have you gone mental?" Drake breathed.

"You could get us discovered!" Sophia accused.

I blinked then laughed shrilly. "Guys- we're in _New York_. No one here cares what you say."

To prove my point, I walked up to a random buisness man and tapped his shoulder. He looked down at me questioningly. I felt the anxious gazes of my friends on me.

"Excuse me, sir," I smiled politely. "I'm a secret, undercover spy."

He blinked then chuckled, shaking his head and walking away. I swear I heard him mutter "kids these days..."

I grinned and turned to my team. "See?"

Kenji was full blown laughing while the twins and Sophia were staring at me in utter shock.

The twins recovered and leaned on my shoulders yet again. "We're really gonna miss you, Willow."

My grin shrunk a bit. "We've never been apart, come to think of it..."

Kenji looked at me thoughtfully. "Huh... you know, you're right. Seperating may be harder than we thought."

I felt my lower lip jut out. "Aw~! Why so negitive?"

Kenji laughed lightly, ruffling my hair. "Don't you go looking for trouble."

I sighed. "You _know _I don't go looking for trouble."

"Yeah," Drake begun. "_She_ doesn't go looking for _trouble_..."

"... _Trouble_ goes looking for _her_." Blake finished smoothly.

My pout intensified. Sophia broke the warm scene up.

"Sorry to interupt, guys, but Kenji- your plane is boarding."

We looked to Kenji's gate a few gates away and he sighed. "Well, see you in a few weeks." Then left to go to his gate. He gave the woman at the counter of his gate his ticket and spared us a glance, and a quick smile, before disappearing into the entrance of the gate.

I felt my heart tug to the right painfully. The twins turned to me. "Why the sad face? We'll see him again in a few weeks."

"I know..." I sighed heavily. "It's just... we've all gotten used to his book-loving, know-it-all, optomistic attitude, right?"

They nodded, the air filled with melancholy. Then Sophia smiled sadly. "My turn, I suppose."

"Don't go crazy at those Venezuelian beaches and shops- we don't want Leneorard Spy Academy to go poor and bankrupt, now, do we?"

Sophia pouted as the twins snickered. I threw an arm around her shoulder. "Aw, Soph, I'm just kidding around. But seriously- watch yourself. Don't get distracted easily, 'kay?"

She grinned and nodded. She waved to us once before turning and flitting in the opposite direction. We saw her enter her gate excitedly, her blond hair flying out behind her.

My heart tugged left.

"You do realize we're going to be leaving here in a few minutes, right Will?" The twins asked in sync.

I blinked away the oncoming tears I knew would come as my eyes stung. "Shuddap. Don't say that. Can you come to Japan with me? Please~?"

"Nope," They replied, grinning. They then saw how upset I really was. I just didn't want to be alone again. Was that a crime? The twins frowned. "H-hey, we're sorry. Don't cry. C'mon, you know we hate it when you cry! Even though you rarely cry... But still!"

I looked up in surprise. Did I really look like I was going to cry? Something hot rolled down my cheek and moistened my lips. It tasted salty.

"Oh, God," I groaned. "And I was so sure I wouldn't cry, too!"

The twins chuckled and each wrapped their arms around me. Drake wrapped his around my neck and Blake constricted his around my waist.

"So tragic!" Drake wailed dramatically.

"The three musketeers becoming brutally seperated!" Blake wailed loudly. I grinned and added my share.

"Oh~! It's just not fair!"

We all cried and wailed playfully until the twins really did have to leave me.

"Hey," Drake looked me dead in the eye, as did Blake.

"We're always going to be best friends, right?" Blake asked expectantly.

"Right? Right?" Drake backed him up.

I grinned and held up my fist. "Joined at the hip!"

We knocked fists and the twins said another heartfelt goodbye before heading to their gate. It was then I felt it. My heart tugged to the right once more, beat up and bruised. I was alone again. Only for two weeks, but my fragile heart couldn't take anymore. I looked around akwardly as I waited in front of my gate. The heat pulsed off of each bystander who jostled me as I tried to stand still. One bystander inparticular bumped into me, knocking me to the ground in that small contact. I looked up at the rude man who didn't even bother to apologize. He just stared. My breath caught and the world seemed to stop. This man looked inebrated or insane. His left eye was twitching slightly and his unshaved, stubby chin was jutting out slightly. He stood above me, twitching eyes wide and jaw tight. In a flash, he had disappeared in the crowd. I blinked and stood, brushing myself off and hearing the distant notice that my plane was boarding. I took in a breath, completely ignoring the fact my heart was still racing from that frightening encounter.

I boarded the plane, looking out the window sadly. No going back now. I was headed to Japan wether I liked it or not.

I chose not.

* * *

"Ah, Japan, what a wonderful place to be." I hummed as I sat in the back of a slim limousene. **(SP??) **I was currently chatting with the driver, ignoring the annoyance in his expression. "But don't you think it's weird to be here in summer? I mean, it's so _unbearably hot!_" When we got to my stop, the taxi driver looked relieved. I payed then waved goodbye until I couldn't see him anymore.

I turned to face the Leneorard Spy Academy of Japan. I walked through the large glass front doors and was greeted with a whole room full of the Academy's teachers.

"Willow Blume?" One came up to me, smiling sweetly.

I nodded at her and smiled back. "Yep! You got my room ready?"

The woman blinked at my unprofesional appearance but nodded. She led me to my room –which coincidentally happened to be on the top floor- and let me unpack alone. I stared out the large window that took up a whole wall, looking out at Japan. In the distance, not too far from Leneorard Academy, I saw the pompous Ouran Academy. I sighed, smiling slightly.

"Look out, Ouran, here I come!"

Looking around the room I smirked. I truly respected their ability to keep a low profile on Leneorard Academy. They dressed it up to seem like a fancy hotel. I had learned whenever someone requested a room to stay in, the Academy would simply say they were full. The Governments of each country knew about Leneorard Academy and its students and –surprisingly- kept it secret and discreet.

I looked at the clock and found surprisingly I only had a few hours until School started- it was already four thirty seven a.m.!

I shrugged, not feeling tired at all. I had two choices.

A) Wear that disgusting, vile banana-cream colored... thing.

B) Go in what I'm wearing now. **(A/N: Explained in last chapter.)**

I chose the latter.

I smiled and dropped myself onto the silky, crimson colored couch and relaxed into the world of my favorite book.

I read silently, smiling occasionally. As I read, I recited the words in my mind.

'_The young, brave knight drew his sword, watching it gleam shamlessly in the rays of the sun. He turned his comely face to the sun, and held the beaming blade to the sun's gegenschein. The dapper prepubescent man's eyes were glossy, illuminated, as he shouted in victory to the daystar above.' _

I read through a few long chapters before sighing and turning to the clock. It was nearly time to go. I had decided to walk to school –considering it was only eighteen blocks away- and knew leaving in a few minutes was only smart.

I grabbed my bookbag and slung it over my shoulder, heading out of Leneorard Academy. I was halfway there when my phone buzzed quietly. Due to my keen hearing, I noticed that and flipped it open casually.

Before speaking into the phone I giggled and murmured, "my phone went 'green, green' and I said 'yellow'!" I then spoke into the phone. "**Yel- um, hello**?"

"**Hey, Will**!" Two identicle voices chimed happily. I grinned, feeling better already.

"**Hey, you two**!" I replied, laughing. "**What're you up to? Don't you have to go to school**?"

"**No~pe**!" They sang giddily. I gaped.

"**What**!?" I shrieked, causing a few bystanders to look at me curiously. I was speaking English, so I knew they didn't understand. Unless they spoke English, too.... Ugh, whatever. "**How can you not have school**? **That's so unfair**~!"

"**Why**?** Do **_**you **_**have to go to school**?"

"**Ugh**- **yes**."

A pause, followed by hysterical laughter.

"**Shuddap**!" I pouted. Then I noticed the overly large Ouran Academy and sighed. "**I'm going to school now, so don't call in the middle of class or anything**. **Seriously**. **I might get my phone taken away and you know that can't happen since this is the Academy's property**."

I could almost hear the mischevious grins on their faces as they spoke slyly. "_**No promises**__~!_"

I flipped the phone shut and walked through the front doors of Ouran Academy. I fearlessly walked through the student-filled halls, ignoring the glances shot my way. I stepped into classroom 1-A, and thanked God the only people in there were the teacher and one other student. I handed a few documents to the teacher –who eyed my choice of clothing- and she told me an empty seat was in front of the other student in the room.

I took the seat and smiled. I turned around to look at her. "Hey- I'm Willow Blume. Oh, wait. In Japan last names go first. I'm Blume Willow."

The student smiled and stuck out her hand. "Fujoka Haruhi."

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. "If I knew females could wear the male uniform I would've done that." I flashed a grin. "It's so much better than those ugly drapes us girls are required to wear, right?"

She stared at me with wide eyes. She blinked, blinked again, and blinked once more. She opened her mouth to reply, but a loud, ringing bell brought my attention to the door as students filed in.

A pair of red headed twins caught my attention.

_Just like Drake and Blake!! _I thought excitedly. _But Drake and Blake have blue eyes and black hair... whatever. I'm the only one who can tell 'em apart! Twins... who would've thought, huh? _

The teacher patiently recited a new student was in the class, and all eyes turned to me. I smiled and she asked me to stand and introduce myself.

_Great... _

I stood and looked around at everyone. "Hey, I'm Wil- ugh; I mean I'm Blume Willow."

They smiled and nodded, girls begun to gossip and –surprisingly- guys began gossipping, too. I sat back down and a hand tapped my shoulder. No- make that _two _hands tapped my shoulder simultaniously. I turned around and immediately broke into a grin. It was those twins from before.

"Yeah?" I asked.

The eyed me cautiously. Their voices lowered. "You know Haruhi is a girl?"

"Yep- why?" I was utterly confused. "Aren't you supposed to be able to tell the genders apart?"

The twins blinked. _At the same freaking time! Just like Drake and Blake! _

I giggled. "You two remind me of my best friends." Then I full blown laughed.

They looked confused.

"Nevermind," I kept smiling, though. I turned to Haruhi. "By the way, I don't mind keeping your, erm, gender a secret."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Why not?" I retorted smartly. She smiled slightly and the twins laughed.

"You should come visit our club!" The one on the right suggested. The one on the left nodded helpfully.

"I will if you tell me your names." I reasoned, grinning. They obligued.

"I am Hikaru," The one on the left stated.

The one on the right smiled. "I'm Kaoru."

I frowned, knowing the glint in their eyes. I'd seen it from Drake and Blake all the time. "No... You are liars!" I laughed. They looked at me in surprise.

"How did you know?" Haruhi asked incredously, despite the twins reasoning she was wrong. They gave in.

"Yeah- the only one who can tell us apart is Haruhi."

I grinned, winked, and tapped my right temple with my index finger, turning back to the front. I watched the teacher fumble over math problems for about an hour before the bell rang again. I went through the day like that. Introducing myself, ignoring the gossip and chatter about me (good and bad).

But something interesting happened in three of my classes. In my first class I had met the handsome Hikaru and Kaoru and Haruhi. Then, in my next class, I had met two interesting figures. One black haired, glasses wearing dude with a blonde, overly hyper friend. In my third class I met a cake loving shota Lolita and a tall, phlegmatic kendo-guy. Amazing how easily you can get to know a person in one hour- and get this! They all invited me to this "Host Club" shindig. This school sure was interesting.

I made my way down the hall quietly, and having already memorized the school's layout from a map provided, I was on my way to the Ouran High School Host Club.

As I walked through a hall in the west wing of the school, I looked around at the pictures hung on the wall. Famous people from way-back-when were in gold and copper frames. No other hallway was like that. I cocked my head to one side, deliberating wether to bring the team here or not. Keep it a secret until I'm sure about it? Tell them right away even though I don't know anything about it? Hm...

My forhead collided with a door, and I stumbled backward, but kept on my feet. I looked up at the small plaque and grinned. "Music Room #3, finally!"

I gracefully cast aside the doors and was exposed to a bright light, then a flurry of rose petals.

"Augh!" I threw my hands up to my face. When I was sure the light and the petals were gone, I lowered my hands. "Jeez...!"

"Will-chan!" A small, slightly familiar voice squeaked. I saw a flash of blond before Hunny tackled me. I giggled down at his small face.

"Hey, Hunny-Senpai." I greeted kindly. Hunny's eyes lit up.

"Hey, hey- do you want some cake? Do you?"

I smiled politely. "Maybe later, 'kay?"

"O-tay!" He spun, flitting to a small table. I saw Mori sitting there, too. When I caught his eye, I smiled, receiving a small smile in return.

"You know Hunny-Senpai?" Two people leaned on my shoulders. I heard Haruhi sigh in annoyance, knowing how it felt. But I didn't mind. "We didn't know that."

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru," I grinned wider. "Actually, I met them two classes after you guys. Before that I met-"

"WILLOW!" An excited shriek filled the air. I had so little time to prepare for the blond mass of Tamaki glomped me and sent the twins aside. I staggered as he hugged the life out of me.

"Um- hi, Tamaki," I gagged. "I... I can't b-breathe...!"

He immediately let go, but kept that goofy grin plastered on his face.

I looked over at Kyouya and smiled. "Hello, Kyouya."

He smiled politely in return. "How are you faring at this school so far, Willow?"

"Just fine, thanks."

"You knew Kyouya-Senpai and Tono, too?" The twins asked, once more leaning on me. I nodded.

"Right after I met you guys. They were in my next class. Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai were in the class after that."

"Oh~!" The twins seemed relieved.

"Why is that so important?" Suspicious as it was, I couldn't help my curious side get the better of me. And trust me; eighty five percent of my immune system is curiosity. The other fifteen percent is that useful crap like awareness and sensability and stuff.

"Because it saves us the hassle of introductions," They said in a 'no-duh!' tone.

"Right..." I nodded slowly. "So... what do you do for fun here, anyhow?"

They grinned mischeviously. "Oh... so you're like _that_."

I frowned. "Huh?"

The twins laughed loudly. "We're going to get along just fine~!"

* * *

**I just so happen to like that ending A LOT. xD**


	3. American Artichokes

"So you're from America, huh?" Haruhi asked interestedly. I was currently sitting at her table, because no one else was designating her for the time being. Tamaki had lectured me on what his club was about and –though I completely disagreed- I had chosen Haruhi. At least that way it was technically not like what the other girls were doing, considering the fact "he" is a "she".

"Yeah, believe it or not," I smiled.

"What's it like in America?" Haruhi looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "I heard Harvord is a good law school."

"Oh yeah- Harvord is _famous_ in America. Great school. You've gotta be, like, 4.0 average, though." Then I actually thought about what Haruhi had said. "Wait- you want to be a lawer?"

She smiled hesitantly. "Yeah."

I paused, and then jumped up grinning like a maniac. "That's fantastic! So does my tea-um, my friend Kenji! He's all for it!"

"Seriously?" Haruhi's eyebrow rose. "Does he live here?"

"Oh- no. He lives in America, but he's coming here in two weeks to visit." I smiled softly, sitting back down.

"Is he a close friend?"

"Closer than close! I've got four _best _friends." I was acting like a total preppy wannabe chick, but I was already animated, so I couldn't stop. "You know why I like Hikaru and Kaoru so much?"

"Yeah- I was thinking about that, actually," Haruhi admitted. "Why _do _you act to kindly to them?"

"My two best friends in the whole wide freaking world are twins." I grinned, eyes glazed over, imagining the trouble they must have been causing in Sverige. "Drake and Blake."

"Oh..." Haruhi noticed my melancholy and decided to change the subject. "So what do you think of the Host Club?" She paused. "So far, at least."

"They're good people." I smiled softly. "Tamaki must have some story behind why he's so... so open to people. Kyouya, being the third son and all, has a hard enough life as it is, but I think he's better than his two brothers combined. He works so much harder, don't you think? Always typing away on his computor and writing in that eerie black notebook. Mori and Hunny are, like, glued togethor. I think it's sweet. Kind of. I mean, Mori being the perfect amount of protective even though Hunny doesn't exactly need protecting, considering he's stronger than Mori alltogethor. Hikaru and Kaoru- were they always this... open?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Tamaki told me they used to be really isolated and people who kept to themselves."

"Oh... then that's reflecting on Tamaki's profile, too. He must have done something to make them open up, right?"

Haruhi nodded.

"The twins seem to like messing with people. They're optomistic."

Haruhi paused, taking in what I'd just said. "You know all that even though you've known us less than a day?"

"I'm observant."

Haruhi nodded, a dazed look in her eyes. "You sure are different than the other girls who come fawning over the Hosts."

"Including you?"

"Including me."

"I still don't see how people can't tell your gender. Personally, it would be more of an insult to me if I were mistaken as a guy. I've never been girly, but really. Mistaken for a dude? Not on my list of 'things-I-want-to-happen'."

Haruhi chuckled. "Guess you're right. But I don't mind."

"Huh," I murmured, "I would." I shrugged and looked around, noticing the Host Club wrapping up the club for the day. I smiled at Haruhi and grabbed my bag. She raised her eyebrows.

"You aren't actually a customer," She stated bluntly. "I don't think Kyouya really cares if you stay or go..."

"Gee, thanks," I laughed. "You sure I can stay? I mean, I've got nothing better to do and-"

'_**I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves....**__'_

I flushed bright red, forgetting only Kyouya could understand English. Kyouya smirked amusedly. "Those brats changed my ringtone again!"

Haruhi and the club looked hopelessly confused (minus Kyouya). I flipped open my phone and spoke in English.

"**I'm, like, a thousand miles away and yet you still manage to mess with me**? **How do you even change my ringtone when you aren't even near me**!?"

"**We can't answer that**~!" They sang happily.

"**Fine... what do you want, anyhow**?"

"**We were just calling to ask how your day went**."

"**Oh**." I suddenly felt guilty for blowing up at them. "**Well, next time don't go changing my ringtone to something as stupid as 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves', deal**?"

"**Deal**!"

Drake spoke then. "**So how **_**was**_** your day**?"

"**Good... I met a Host Club**."

A pause.

"**We're coming down there**."

"**Wait**- **what**!? **Why**? **They aren't **_**that**_** bad**..."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"**No**! **Drake**, **my brother**, **do you hear that**? **She's fallen under their spell**!"

"**Oh**, **brother**, **whatever shall we do**?"

They spoke in sync. "**We're coming to Japan**!"

The line went dead and I facepalmed. "Those two are going to be the death of me..." I turned to the Host Club, smiling tiredly. "Looks like two of my friends are coming here, then."

"Really?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru cocked his head to one side. "When?"

I suddenly laughed. "Oh, right, those idiots take forever to do what they set their minds to. Their probably just sitting around right now... so I think we've got a week before they show up."

"Oh," the twins sighed. "Boring."

"When you meet them, you'll think otherwise..." I muttered, wondering how twins and twins act togethor. Friends or foes? Huh...

I bid adeu to the Host Club and headed toward Leneorard Academy, smiling the whole way home.

* * *

"_Look who we have here! It's Willow!" A voice croons happily. I open my eyes drearily. The brightness makes me immediately recoil into the dirt I lay on. My head pounds and when I find the strength to open my dry eyes, I see a man with a goofy grin on his face and a charcoal top hat on his head looming over me. "Earl Grey, my dear?" He holds out a cup of tea and smiles. I groan. What happened? _

"_Who're you?" I mumble, rubbing my temples. I graciously take the cup from the man. _

"_You don't remember me, Willow dearest?" He looks sad, but happy at the same time. "You fell into Wonderland only years ago! Just after Alice did! Oh, how the Queen of Hearts still loathes you... And Alice, too! That woman sure can hold a nasty grudge, don't you think?" _

"_Wait- wha'? Queen of Hearts?" I pause. "_Wonderland_!? That's an old story, sir. It doesn't exist!" _

"_Oh contraire," He smiles, tipping his top hat and straightening up. "Look around you, Willow." _

_I do as told and stifle a gasp. The horizon of the open plain I sit in is dotted with the sunset, and a big, Earth-like pattern is splayed across one part of the sky. Then, I come to the descision it's actually a different planet. _

"_Is that-!?" I begin, but can't bring myself to say it. _

"_Earth? Why yes, Willow, it is!" He laughs joyfully, sitting himself at his table and taking a bite out of crembrule. _

"_This isn't logically possible... So you're telling me I'm on a completely different planet?" I roll my eyes. "Preposterous." _

"_Oh, is it?" He shrugs. "Think what you will, Willow." He pauses thoughtfully, and then slumps sadly. "You were much livelier a few years ago, though, dear." _

_I ignore that comment and look around more. I frown. Nothing on this... erm... I mean, nothing in Wonderland makes sense. The grass is a light green, more like lime green. I pluck a strand of grass out of the ground and a new piece sprouts immediately after. I look up at the trees surrounding the Mad Hatter Guy's table and see the impossible combination of caramel apples and chocolate bananas hanging from multiple branches. I gather myself from the dirty ground and go to sit next to Mad Hatter Guy. _

"_What's your name?" I ask conversationally, snatching a caramel apple from a low branch before sitting across from him. _

_He looks lost. "... Name?" _

"_Yes," I take a bite out of my caramel apple and melt in the flavour. I speak around the mouthful of food. "Your name." _

"_I don't... I don't believe I _have _a name, Miss Willow..." _

_I gape. "You don't have a name-!? That's not likely. _Someone _on this... um... planet is your mother, and she must have named you!" _

_Mad Hatter Guy looks like he's going to cry. "I don't have a mother, Willow dear." _

_I don't reply, but instead I watch him pick at his crembrule. "Fine," I sigh. "Can I call you Mr. Mad Hatter, then?" _

_He looks up incredously. "Yes, you, um, you may." _

"_Thank you, Mr. Mad Hatter." _

_He smiles warmly. "You are very welcome, Miss Willow." _

_A loud _thud _echoes through the forest, and many birds –pink ravens!?- fly through the purple highlighted sky frantically. _

"_Oh, my..." Mr. Mad Hatter looks at loss of words. "She's gone and done it again." _

"_Who's done it? Done what?" _

_He looks at me sorrowfully. "The Queen of Hearts has beheaded a local robber. He's just a boy... Doesn't know any better..." _

"_What!?" I shriek, standing abruptly. "That's insane! She can't possibly be allowed to do that." _

"_She's the _Queen _of this land, Willow. She may do whatever she pleases." _

"_Not while I'm here she can't," I say determinedly, walking away from Mr. Mad Hatter, ready to go find this Queen of Hearts. _

"_Um- Miss Willow!" Mr. Mad Hatter calls. _

"_I'm going wether you like it or not," I say, looking back at him once, and then see he's trying to surpress laughter. I turn to him, hands on my hips, scowling. _

"_What's so funny?" _

"_You're going the wrong direction, Miss Willow." _

_I pause. "Oh." _

"_Would you like me to accompany you, Miss Willow?" He holds out a hand invitingly. I grin and nod once. _

_I fall into the pattern of the elegant, Englishman attitude of Mr. Mad Hatter. "That would be most delightful, Mr. Mad Hatter." _

_We loop arms and begin to walk away, but before we get five feet, a small, bouncing, ball of snowy white fur springs over to us. It looks up at us and I laugh. _

"_A rabbit?" I ask. Mr. Mad Hatter reaches down to take the small envalope wedged in between his top and bottom teeth out of the rabbit's mouth. He reads over it and sighs. _

"_Alice has sent a letter," He looks happy. _

"_She can keep in contact even though we're on two different planets?" _

_Mr. Mad Hatter turns to me and winks. _

_Something hits me then. "Wait- what happened to that talking rabbit? The one with the wristwatch?" _

_Mr. Mad Hatter made a face. "He was always late and never profficent. So we got him." He gestured to the rabbit. _

"_Mind if he comes along?" I ask hopefully. _

"_Oh, no, Miss Willow," Mr. Mad Hatter shakes his head. "This little fellow has work to do." He suddenly shuddered. "We don't want him to be beheaded." _

_I pause stiffly. "She didn't do that to the other rabbit... did she?" _

_Mr. Mad Hatter doesn't answer, and that's the only answer I need. I grind my teeth and start forward. _

You are going to pay, _I think angrily as I set off with Mr. Mad Hatter into the woods of Wonderland. Somehow, I don't think this will turn out the way anyone will plan. _

* * *

My eyes cracked open and I yawned. Wow. What a nice dream. I smiled at the prospect of me actually being in Wonderland. I'm not quite sure where it came from, but it was nice, either way.

My head rolled to the side and I remembered the previous night. I'd gotten home, finished any homework, and nodded off to sleep in my king sized bed. Yup. That's the kind of treatment you get when you're advanced in Spy Training.

My eyes came into clear focus and zeroed in on the digital clock next to my bed. I gasped loudly.

"Aw, crap!" I groaned as I threw a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt on with a pair of flip flops. I grabbed my bag and rushed out of Leneorard Academy and frantically rushed down the street, brushing my hair along the way.

_I was thirty seven minutes late!! _

I tumbled into the classroom at full speed, smiling sheepishly at the teacher. The whole class was giggling uncontrollably.

"Mind telling us all why you're so late, Miss Blume?" The teacher spat.

"Time change, ma'am," I replied smoothly. "Really hits you hard."

"Go to your seat, Miss Blume," The teacher looked aggrivated. I nodded and hurridly sat in my seat, trying to make myself as tiny as possible.

"Nice entrance," Hikaru commented when the teacher had to leave the room for a document she'd recently printed out.

"You be quiet," I waggled a finger at him. "You have no idea how hard time change is on someone. Especially when you're coming from New York."

"Why especially New York?"

I shrugged. What I was really meaning was time change is hard on a girl when she gets woken up by a loud siren every morning then suddenly she's in Wonderland. Dreamland. Whatever.

"Are you coming to the Host Club this afternoon, Willow?" Hikaru asked.

I considered, racking my brain for any schedule. "I think I'm free. Sure. I'll come by."

The twins high fived and I laughed. Japan was beginning to look better and better.

3rd POV

So it went on like that for the rest of the week. The Hitachiin twins following Willow around like lovesick puppies. Except for the fact only one of them was really love sick. Kaoru watched out of the corner of his eye as Willow stuck a small piece of strawberry cake in her mouth as she ate with Hunny.

"Kaoru...?" Hikaru looked worridly at his brother. "Kaoru, what on Earth are you staring... at...?" Hikaru followed his gaze, a grin lighting up his features as he figured it out. "Oh~! You've got a crush on our dear friend Willow, do you?"

Kaoru flushed, shoving his brother a bit before looking out a nearby window. Hikaru chuckled. In the small amount of time they'd had with Willow, they treated her like a sister.

"Hikaru-!" Willow cried as Tamaki glomped her, inabling movement. "Kaoru-! Help!"

They looked over and laughed. They pried Tamaki oof of Willow and she instantly cowered behind the twins.

Tamaki looked heartbroken-

-That is, until Haruhi walked by.

"Haruhi~!" Tamaki sqeualed, going off to pester her. The twins and Tamaki watched, trying not to laugh.

The twins then remembered something they were planning since Willow had told them apart.

"Hey, Willow," They chorused, leaning on her. They admired how she didn't blush or stutter.

"Hm?" She looked up at them.

"Want to play a game?"

Her eyes suddenly lit up, and Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged surprised looks. Such a... dominant gaze. So... competitive.

"A... a game?" She grinned. "Oh, I love games! Bring it on, Hitachiin twins! I'll take anything you throw at me."

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked, pulling out two identicle hats and placing them atop their heads. They looked completely identicle. They had come to the conclusion that their hair parts had (somehow) given her a clue. Plus she had seen the mischevious look in their eyes.

_It was coincidence, _they had told themselves.

"The which one is Hikaru-kun game!" They announced, and at that familiar name, everyone turned to look. Hunny placed his cake on the plate in front of him and turned in his seat in anticipation, and even Mori looked interested. From his place on the couch, Tamaki looked up interestedly. The customers were just _feeding _off of the change to see the "cute new girl" make a fool of herself by guessing the wrong twin. Kyouya's typing hesitated and he quirked a brow, peeking up from his beloved screen. Haruhi sighed. They were never going to learn.

The silence startled Willow, and she looked around. Why was it so... eerily quiet?

"Um, okay, whatever," Willow shrugged, turning hesitantly back to the twins. She paused, looking at them for less than a second before smirking and giggling quietly.

The twins' confident poses faltered. "You have your guess?"

"Hikaru." She pointed to the twin on the right, who kept his face impassive. "And Kaoru." She pointed at the remaining twin.

The room's tense, anxious silence turned stunned.

Girls left their tables and hosts to crowd Willow.

"How'd you know so quickly?"

"How'd you know at all!?"

"Did you cheat?"

"Yeah- did you?"

Willow held up a hand, closing her eyes. She waited until the girls silenced before she smiled, opening her eyes once more. She walked through the crowd and up to Hikaru and Kaoru.

She pointed to Kaoru. "I wanted to get to know you," then she pointed to Hikaru. "And you. But not you." She held up two fingers, aimed at the twins.

"That doesn't make sense, Willow," The twins sang, but knew inside what she had meant. Kyouya, however, clapped loudly. Everyone turned to him. He looked only at Willow and smirked.

"You've gained my approval, Miss Blume."

Willow's mouth quirked and she shrugged. "Good to know." Kyouya nodded, turning back to his work.

"Yes, it is."

Wilow smiled, leaving every other gawping girl and guy to gape as she went to the large window and stared out. Everyone soon melted back into their activities and hosts' arms, and Hikaru and Kaoru got more customers.

Willow sighed- it had been fifteen minutes. The Host Club was closing up and cleaning. Willow normally would have offered to help, but two figures suddenly caught her eye.

She stiffened visibly, breath leaving her in a rush. The hosts looked over at her worridly.

"Willow?"

Willow's eyes stung and she felt her chest rack with dry breaths. The Hosts were just staring in surprise. Willow hadn't acted like this at all. She was always optomistic.

_Black hair... Blue eyes... Pale skin... Tall... Conceited posture... _She felt tears block her vision as she stared at the two figures walking cockily up the stone cobbled way to Ouran.

She spun on her heel and ran out of the room. Instead of the Hosts going after her, they huddled around the window, curious to see what had caused her to act so.

They watched as Willow ran into view, still sobbing, and threw herself into the two figures' surprised arms.

What was going on?

Willow POV:

"Why are you crying, Will?" Drake and Blake asked, hugging me, nevertheless.

"I-I don't kn-know-w-! I sobbed, hugging them tighter. It was so nice to see them, to say the least. I don't know what came over me, but being away from the people you'd known since birth made you incredibly alone. Even if you were only away from them for a week.

The twins didn't respone, but they hugged me tighter.

After crying like that for about ten minutes, I let go of them, giggling croakily at their soaked shirts.

"I'm sorry I got your favorite shirts wet..." I mumbled tiredly. Crying knocks power out of you, you know? That's why I don't cry a whole lot. I then noticed something. "Your favorite shirts! Ohmigod! I haven't seen this in forever!" I hugged them again, then let go and played with the material on Blake's shirt. They laughed, and Blake put one arm around my waist and one under my right leg. Then Drake slid his arm around my waist and his other arm under my left leg. They hoisted me up and I gasped, laughing.

"Your majesty," Drake began.

"No need to fret," Blake finished. They pecked my cheeks and I threw my head back and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, God~! I missed you more than America's Artichokes!" I squealed as they set me down on my feet.

The twins, as if on cue, grinned, pulling out a large paper bag.

"You didn't." I gaped at the bag.

"We know you, Willy," Drake sung happily, shoving the bag in my hands. I opened it and felt like I'd died.

In it sat Artichokes, cookies (homemade, of course), a packet of Quaker Oatmeal, and a Clemintine Izzy.

"You two..." I whispered before breaking into shrill giggles. "I LOVE YOU TWO!"

The twins laughed as I danced around, kissing _them _on the cheeks for once.

"Like Drake said before," Blake grinned. "We know you."

"You two are the best of the best of the greatest of the MOST FANTASTIC!" I sighed dreamily. "You know what? Ima treat you to ramen. Ever had that? Japanese noodles are _so _good."

The twins slung their arms around my waist and I slung mine over their shoulders, going to catch up with my two best friends. The two thirds of the whole we make.

This experience had gotten better the moment I saw Drake and Blake.

**

* * *

**

Just to let you know, that whole dream was just for kicks. I've always loved Alice in Wonderland and thought Willow would be a funny twist to it, especially is Wonderland changed and was only visible in her dreamland. So..... YAH! Review. I promise it wont bite. Well... it might if you hesitate. Go On... Cliiiiiiick it.............. CLICK IT!!! O.o


End file.
